


Thoughts At An Execution

by Stewie Griffin (Popuko)



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popuko/pseuds/Stewie%20Griffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings on a teammate. (SPOILERS FOR SPONGE OUT OF WATER!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts At An Execution

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS I SLASH'D THERE GOES MY CHILDHOOD AHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> needless to say I saw the 2nd movie  
> I liked it except for the pointless live-action parts  
> especially the seagulls and the dolphin  
> but hey it got me to ship a pairing I never thought I'd ship...soooooo

It was horrible. Not the way he laughed, not the way he wouldn't ever stop talking, not the way that he'd sing stupid songs for any given reason. No, the thing that was most horrible about him was that he was _selfless_ to the very end. People he called friends - he called the pink one his 'best friend' (yeah, some best friend he was) -  had been trying to quite literally kill him and he'd forgiven them without a second thought. He'd volunteered to sacrifice himself, and their response was (to be blunt) "HAHA, SURE! TIME TO DIE!" And yet he was still going with it, without a second thought.

As he stood in the mass of cheering citizens, he couldn't help but feel...annoyed and confused. Plankton stared up at the mountain where the sponge was stuck at the top, a smile on his face still, and that annoyed him more than anything. _You're about to die, kelp-for-brains! At least look the part! Why are you so happy?!_ He frowned. Okay, so he didn't exactly think much of the sponge, and hell, even in his own words, he was 'evil', but this was going way too far. No one else thought so. And at the top, orchestrating this whole thing, was his ex-friend and nemesis. He'd changed. A lot. It was hard to tell what his thinking was on this whole situation, considering he'd blatantly gone for the 'well, my enemy's innocent, I'll just kill my loyal employee to appease gods that, all things considered, would be absolutely insane to believe in' approach. 

...Wasn't that kind of...well, evil?

So, let's get this straight - when he tried to kill someone, he was evil and horrible, and _go die you freak_ , but when his enemy did it...you're just doing the right thing, you were just in a foul mood, you're a _good guy_ at heart. Yeah. **_Sure._** Yeah, alright. That's totally some degree of fair. He was fuming at this point, and mostly for himself - but...even then...

Why the coral wasn't Spongebob angry? Why didn't he make any form of protest that his friends were...ugh. He expected Spongebob to volunteer for such a thing, sure, but he didn't expect him to actually go through with it....why did he care, anyway? He said it himself, he was just going to betray him. Sooner or later. Probably. But even then...Karen was gone. Dead, essentially. There weren't any real backups, not ones that would be the same, anyway. So, he hated the thought of it, but...everyone else hated him, and the stupid annoying yellow sponge...he was all he had left. His 'teammate'. 

Heh. Teammate. Never thought he'd have one of those. But if he did have one...yeah, it was reasonable to expect that it'd be Spongebob. They'd been friends...kinda...sorta...a few times...okay, so he'd used him all of those times, but in the end, if this was what was going to happen if they ever felt that they wanted to betray him, he was kinda in the right in a twisted 'I'm protecting you' way. Kinda. In his eye, at least. 

Wait, why would he want to protect him?

He actively didn't want him to die. He wanted him to live. Why? He shouldn't care either way. He shouldn't. It was stupid. 

And yet he was looking around, trying to find some way to STOP THIS STUPID THING. 

"Don't cry, me boy. Everything's going to be okay...for US!"

_KRABS, WHEN I FIND A WAY UP THERE YOU ARE GOING TO PAY, DAMMIT, FOR THAT COMMENT ALONE, YOU SMUG, INSUFFERABLE, PIECE OF--PIECE OF TRASH!  I WILL LITERALLY KILL YOU! NOT JUST IN BUSINESS, IN THE FACT THAT YOU KILLED THE ONE PERSON PROTECTING YOUR GREEDY BUTT WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO REAP JUST WHAT YOU SOW!  FOR YEARS UPON YEARS YOU'VE TREATED US BOTH LIKE CRAP, AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DID TO ME, WHAT YOU DID TO HIM - HE CARED ABOUT YOU AND YOU JUST LAUGH AT HIS FACE WHEN HE OUTRIGHT DIES FOR YOU! EVERYONE SAYS I'M EVIL, FINE THEN, LET ME BE EVIL, AND STOMP YOU INTO MULCH!_

Whoa. Okay. That was...unexpected. That was...really unexpected. He was that angry over Spongebob? ...Yeah. Yeah, he was. No one hurts his teammate and gets away with it, Neptune-dammit! 

Oh wait.

He kinda did that just before this.

And he didn't apologize after making him cry.

Okay, let's add 'angry at self' to list of grudges to be held. That comes after destroying Krabs and anything he loves, so that'd be handled first. So at least he'd have a bit of fun turning the tables there. In fact, let's make a mental list of the things Krabs had to suffer for: all the money he ever had, all the respect he ever had, any friends he'd had, Karen (by proxy, thanks to this whole mess), and now Spongebo--wait no he didn't love--hold on one second, don't....don't quote yourself on that one. Don't get ahead of yourself there.

He didn't.

Did he?

He couldn't.

He wasn't even---couldn't even--

"Yeah, keep thinkin' happy thoughts..."

That wasn't remotely logical.

That wasn't even a thing that could happen.

He was stupid and sunshine and rainbows and his brain was, quite literally, a world of sweetness and cuddles, and his laugh was annoying (even if he'd gotten used to it by now), and his stupid songs were...kinda amusing, and he kept believing in his innocence, and he wanted to be his teammate when no one else would, and sure, he wasn't exactly perfect but he was far closer to it than anyone else in this town, and he didn't even get mad at him when he should've, he really should have but he didn't, and they had fun together every time and he genuinely did feel fun, he did, and he had a stupid smile that could make anyone smile with hi--oh. _Oh._

Well. This stinks.

" **NOW!** "

_NO, WAIT, DON'T--!_

**SLAM.**

... _Nononononono._ Nonono. He wasn't dead. He couldn't die that easily. He was okay. He was okay. He couldn't die. No. He'd bring him back if he did. Necromancy isn't an impossibility. And there's that time machine, he'd just go back and get him from immediately before this, he'd--

"AUGH!"

\--HE WAS OKAY! He was okay! Even if it was Krabs that saved him and he was going to be seen as good for this even though HE WAS THE ONE TRYING TO KILL HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE he was okay. Oh. Thank Neptune.

"The boy's right! I smell 'em too! Go get 'em, boy! Go find that krabby patty!"

Spongebob was tossed down the steps--could he even feel pain? That was something to wonder -- but he was safe. 

"C'mon, everybody!"

...He let out a small sigh that'd been building up for a while. He wouldn't say anything, but he'd follow him, no matter what. To the end of the sea, if he had to. It was stupid, yes. Desperate, yes. But...

Somehow, that was okay.

 


End file.
